dead_or_alive_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fragile
Fragile is the seventh and final album released by British band Dead or Alive (band) in 2000. Like their album Fan the Flame (Part 1), this album has only seen a release in Japan from Japanese big independent record company Avex Trax, where the band is very popular. Containing a total of thirteen tracks, the album contains some new material as well as re-recordings and remixes of past hits. Also included is a remake of U2's "Even Better Than the Real Thing", which had previously appeared on a U2 tribute album. The album remained an exclusive in this territory until the worldwide release of the Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI compilation box set in 2016. In 2001 Dead or Alive released Unbreakable: The Fragile Remixes, a remix album containing still more versions of songs from Fragile. Their first and only single from the album, "Hit and Run Lover", was an instant hit in Japan. It is considered to be Dead or Alive's last major hit in Japan, as it reached number 2 on the Japanese Oricon Chart. Album title "Because during the first few weeks of that, that's what I felt. Because suddenly...I'd be getting ready to go to the studio, and I'd be asleep on the sofa, like a narcoleptic. I would get to the studio, and we'd be programming stuff. And then I'd be asleep and be woken up at 11 o'clock at night to go home. And I thought 'Is this stress induced, or is this genuine fatigue?' And it was fatigue. And gradually through doing certain things, the energy levels built and built and built. Not to the hysteria point. To very rational energy levels. The work started at certain times and it stopped at certain times. And that was definitely why the album was titled 'Fragile'. Also, because due to legal reasons, having to re-record from scratch six of our old hits, which is a perfectly feasible marketing ploy for a new record label...Having to re-record those six tracks, not as the Greatest Hits, as new songs. Because I own the goddamn song. The record company think they do, but that's morally wrong. They don't own the song. So we had to re-record them from scratch. And that was a fragile process. Because there's only so many times I can bear to try to add something to "Something in My House" or "Lover Come Back" or "Spin Me Round". I can't really add any more. And one of the greatest challenges we had was one of the requested covers was, self covers, was "Brand New Lover". And I listened to "Brand New Lover" twelve inch three times, and I said to Steve, "There's absolutely no way we can better this. Just leave it alone. It can't go on the album, it can't be bettered." Because I consider that to be one of our finest works, you know." — Pete Burns Track listing Japan CD and Japan Promo CD (Avex Trax): # Hit and Run Lover # Turn Around and Count to Ten (2000 Remix Version) # Something In My House (2000 Remix Version) # Even Better Than the Real Thing 2000 # I Paralyze # Isn't it a Pity # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Remix Version # Just What I Always Wanted # My Heart Goes Bang (2000 Remix Version) # Lover Come Back to Me (2000 Remix Version) # I Promised Myself # Blue Christmas 2000 # Hit and Run Lover (Bonus Hit Remix) Japan 12” Limited Edition Promo (Avex Trax): # Turn Around and Count to Ten (2000 Remix Version) # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Remix Version # Something In My House (2000 Remix Version) # Lover Come Back to Me (2000 Remix Version) # My Heart Goes Bang (2000 Remix Version) # Blue Christmas 2000 Japan MiniCD (Avex Trax): # Something In My House (2000 Remix Version) (Unreleased version) # Turn Around and Count to Ten (2000 Remix Version) (Extended version) # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Remix Version # Lover Come Back to Me (2000 Remix Version) # Hit and Run Lover 2016 CD and LP Edition (Edsel Records & Demon Records): # Hit and Run Lover # Something In My House (2000 Remix Version) (Unreleased version) # Even Better Than the Real Thing 2000 (Unreleased version) # Turn Around and Count to Ten (2000 Remix Version) (Extended version) # I Paralyze # Isn't it a Pity # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (2000 Remix Version) # Just What I Always Wanted # My Heart Goes Bang (2000 Remix Version) (1985 Vocal Unreleased version) # Lover Come Back to Me (2000 Remix Version) # I Promised Myself # Blue Christmas 2000 2016 Additional CD (Disc 3) (Edsel Records & Demon Records): # You Spin Me Round Soundcheck Vs Princess Julia # You Spin Me Round Moore & Mr Motion Remix # You Spin Me Round - Bop Club Mix # You Spin Me Round 7"" Edit # Hit And Run Lover Hit Remix # You Spin Me Round 12"" Extended Mix # Pop Life # Why's It So Hard # Jack & Jill Party - (Pet Shop Boys Feat. Pete Burns) # Never Marry An Icon - (Pete Burns vs The Dirty Disco) # The Art - (Pete Burns vs The Dirty Disco) 2016 Edition In 2016, Fragile was re-released as a part of "Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI". This edition have a extended unrealeased version of the "Turn Around and Count to Ten (2000 Remix Version)". "Even Better Than the Real Thing 2000" was replaced by original version. Vinyl version doesn't include "Hit and Run Lover (Bonus Hit Remix)". Vinyl version and CD New Version have a strange version of "My Heart Goes Bang (Get Me to the Doctor) (2000 Remix)", with the original voice recorded in 1985. Includes an unreleased version of "Something in My House (2000 Remix Version). Gallery 'Fragile' front cover.jpg|'Fragile' front cover 'Fragile' back cover.jpg|'Fragile' back cover PUZ6bmu.jpg|'Fragile' back cover R-172095-1363024085-3907.jpeg.jpg|'Fragile' obi q20P8nY.jpg|'Fragile' booklet lieytRD.jpg|'Fragile' booklet bvygzN9.jpg|'Fragile' booklet ZRavUQj.jpg|'Fragile' booklet 'Fragile' booklet1.jpg|'Fragile' booklet 7udX6oP.jpg|'Fragile' booklet R-172095-1363024081-9006.jpeg.jpg|'Fragile' CD VmINOQJ.jpg|'Fragile' Japan booklet l9SXBEq.jpg|'Fragile' Japan booklet R-8573564-1464318832-6215.jpeg.jpg|Japan 12" R-10336196-1495552062-7174.jpeg.jpg|Japan Promo MiniCD ae95c9580b62892caacdda4fa82446fd.jpg|From japanese publicity screenshot3.png|From japanese publicity screenshot4.png|From japanese advert poster for CD stores screenshot5.png|From japanese advertisment of “Fragile Remixes” screenshot6.png|From japanese advertisment of “Fragile” Fragile (Global's New Artwork).jpg|2016 New Artwork Singles * Hit and Run Lover * Turn Around and Count to Ten 2000 (Promo CD Single) * Ever Better Than the Real Thing (2007 Promo Download Single) Album credits p 2000 Steve Coy Productions c 2000 Avex Inc. Produced by Steve Coy Co-produced by Simon Barnecott Recorded, Engineered & Mixed by Simon Barnecott in The Toyshop, Orinoco Studios, London SE1 The Players: All guitars: Simon Barnecott Programmed: Simon Barnecott Keyboards: Simon Barnecott Additional Keyboards: Laura Biding, Liz Chase Backing Vox: Pete Burns, Steve Coy, Tracy Ackerman Original Sleeve Design and Artwork: Lynne Burns Additional Sleeve Design and Artwork: Hitoshi Saito (ALCi Fantasia) Thanks to everyone who helped in the making of this album, expecialy the staff of ORINOCO studios, London; Simon Barnecott (Barny), Coral Worman, John Dee, Mark Cox, Tom Astor, JonCollyer (J.C.), Vicky, Sarah Digital Girl, Henry Crallan, Nick Young-The Final Album to be recorded al ORINOCO under the old regime! Best for the future to you all. Thanks for life; LYNNE BURNS the most special girl on the planet. To the kids in the gang, JASON ALBUREY, DANIELE GIGLIO (always there for us), DEAN BRIGHT, JILL ON TOP, keep those seatbelts fastened! ROSE KEEFE (Web woman), PAT GEARY (where are you hiding?), LYNDA FLETCHER, LEE CHAPPEL, THANKS TO OUR FAMILIES FOR THEIR SUPPORT; The Coys, The Corletts, The Burns. Thanks also to Mike Rose & Nick Foster for their support. Love & Stuff To Joey Arias & Raven’o’ (Inspirational) Check out the Official Dead or Alive Web-site at WWW.DEADORALIVE.NET, It’s called “The Right Stuff”. Log on and join the chat forum, send us our comments. LOVE PETE BURNS – Who doesn’t! XXXXX Videos Category:Studio Albums Category:Avex Trax Category:Edsel Records Category:Demon Records Category:2000s Category:Japan Releases